The 51st Hunger Games SYOT
by Mallie C
Summary: *SYOT CLOSED!* It's the year after the 2nd Quarter Quell and the Games have rolled around again!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

You can submit up to 3 characters and can submit them to me by reviewing or PMing. It will pretty much be first come first serve, but if I like another character better, they will replace whoever was there.

_**The Districts:**_  
_District 1: Luxury_  
Male: Avarice Townshend  
Female: Maxine "Max" Durance  
_District 2: Masonry_  
Male: Marcus Eric Gabriel  
Female: Rosemarie Celeste "Rose" Gabriel**  
**_District 3: Technology_  
Male: Bay Jinners_  
_Female: Jayde Mckenzie  
_District 4: Fishing_  
Male: Nate Finsworthy  
Female: Annika Rance  
_District 5: Power_  
Male: Blaze Temple  
Female: Riley Denver**_  
_**_District 6: Transportation_  
Male: Leonard Mason  
Female: Pearl Haders  
_District 7: Lumber_  
Male: Timber Cherrywood  
Female: Isis Nia Scarlett  
_District 8: Textiles_  
Male: Patch Nishiki  
Female: Briar Dephi  
_District 9: Grain_  
Male: Kacey James  
Female: Mallory Greene  
_District 10: Livestock_  
Male: Jake Haze  
Female: Howleen"Howl"Jennings  
_District 11: Agriculture_  
Male:Wolfbane Stride  
Female: Rosepetal Marie  
_District 12: Coal_  
Male: Errin Griffon  
Female: Serina Avery

**Tribute Form:**

Name: (first and last)

Gender:

Age:

District: (top 5 in order of which you want)

Reaped or Volunteered?  
Reaction/Why:

Personality:

Family:

Family Life:

History:

Friends:

Weapons:

Training Score:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Do They Kill?

Allies?

Career?

Hair:  
Color:  
Length:  
Style:

Eyes:  
Color:  
Shape:  
Eyelashes: (Long/short, Dark/light, Thick/thin, etc...)

Skin:  
Color/Tone:  
Scars? (When, where, how, and shape)  
Birthmarks?  
Acne?  
Freckles?  
Moles/Beauty Marks?

Height:

Weight:

Romance?

Token:

Dies: (Optional) (Yes/No)  
How? (Optional)

Bloodbath Items Received: (Optional)

Special Features:

Set Backs/ Disorders?

Quote from:  
Interveiw:  
Arena:  
Training:

Enemies?

Stratagy in:  
Interveiw:  
Arena:  
Training

Reaping Outfit:  
(I will design the other outfits but I would like ideas)  
Ideas For Chariot Outfit:  
Ideas For Interview Outfit:

Anything I Forgot?

I am removing the option for mentors because I already don't have enough characters without them, but I will still post the next chapter as a store for sponsor gifts, I will "give you" $100 to spend on your tributes, you can only buy one thing a day, it must be done by PMing. Thanks to everyone that's reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

You have $100 to spend on your tributes, you may only buy one thing a day by PMing, choose wisely. Thanks to everyone that's reading!

$5 Plastic Silverware  
$10 Matches or Magnifying Glass to start Fire  
$15 Water  
$15 Silverware  
$15 Empty Backpack  
$20 Rope  
$25 Food (Bread, Cheese, Broth etc...)  
$30 Water Cleaning Supplies/Containers (Drops, pump, or water bottles)  
$40 Blanket or Sleeping Bag  
$45 Medicine or First Aide Supplies (Burn Medicine, Bandages, etc...)  
$50 Night Vision Glasses  
$50 Inflatable Raft with Paddle  
$50 Weapon Specific Items (Darts, Arrows, Spearheads etc...)  
$75 Full Backpack (Iodine, Rope, Crackers, Blanket)  
$90 A Boat or Raft with motor  
$100 Weapons (Knives, Spears, Tridents, Bow and Arrows, etc...)

Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3: District 1 Reapings

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but here it is. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Pearl Haders (14) District 1 POV**  
I wake with a start as my sleep filled mind realizes that today is the day of the Reapings. In just a few more years today, I can volunteer and prove to my family that I am worthy of being a Haders and can finally step out of their huge shadows. I finally get up and brush my wavy, dark brown hair, then study myself in the mirror. I'm a pretty average height for a 14 year old with my 5'3" frame, and I think that I'm rather pretty, with my sea-green eyes and full lips. I clip my hair back with a silver pin and style my fringe to the left until I'm satisfied with my appearance. I walk over to my huge wardrobe and pull on my favorite dress, it buttons up, is a pretty cream color, and ties in the back. Then I pull on a pair if brown lace up shoes and am out the door for breakfast. When I get to the kitchen downstairs, I see my mom cooking breakfast for my father and I. She would be cooking for my 3 sisters too but they all moved out when they won their games. Kyra is the oldest at 20 years old, she won the 46th Games, then it's Isla, she's 17 and won the 48th Games, and them there's Noelle who is 16 and won the 49th Games. In two to four years it will be my turn to prove to my family, especially my father, that I can win and finally make him proud of me. After I finished my breakfast I left our house in the Victor's Villiage, my parents won the 25th and 27th Hunger Games, and down to the Reaping. I was early and one if the few people there but I didn't mind. After about 5 minutes of waiting for more people to show up I finally saw the face that I've been dying to see, my best friend Astrid. We greet each other and get in line to sign in, talking nonstop. Then we go to the 14 year old section and wait for the Reapings to start.  
**Avarice Townshend (17) District 1 POV**  
"Clang" the sound of metal on metal rang in my ears as my sword connected to the one my sister Marble was holding while we sparred. With a winning smirk I suddenly flicked my wrist, sending her sword flying. "I win." I say in a bored, monotone voice as I gently poked her chest, right over her heart with the tip of my sword. Then I turn to my mother to see if I can go get ready for the Reaping yet.  
"You finally got it right Avarice, what is this the fifth one sparring this morning? In the Games it has to be on your first try or else you're dead or missing a limb. Oh well, we'll get there by the time you volunteer next year. Marble, Avarice, you may go get ready for the Reaping" my mother Trinity says. She's in charge of training our fighting because when she was 16 she won the 17th Annual Hunger Games, but she lost her left hand in the process, hence her loosing a limb comment. Her loss of a hand is why Marble and I are waiting until we're 18 to volunteer, so we'll have more time to train and not make the same mistakes she made all those years ago. This morning my dad, Onyx, woke Marble and I up at 6 to watch some footage from the last 6 years, and I couldn't help but notice that 3 of them were won by the Haders girls and really hoped that in my time in the arena that the last one to compete, Pearl, wouldn't be in the arena with me. Our father never actually went into the Games but he's a huge advocate of it that he and my mom have been training us since we were in diapers, as my father attempts to live out his dreams of being in the Hunger Games through Marble and myself.  
Anyway, when we got back to our house I went straight to the bathroom. I sigh as I strip and wait for the water to warm up and hopped into it as soon as it did. First I rinse and scrub all the sweat, dirt, and little bit of blood before washing my medium length, dark brown hair. I then step out of the shower and look for whatever Reaping Clothes have been planned for me. When my hazel eyes finally find the black slacks an shoes, white button up shirt, and shiny red tie, I waste no time getting dressed in them, before raving down the stairs to see that Marble, mom, and dad have left without me, I guess I took too long in the shower. I sigh and start the jog to the Town Square. I get there fairly quickly because it's not far from the Victor's Village but I'm very ticked off when I get there, not to mention sweaty after just taking the shower that I planned on being my only one today. As soon as I'm signed in I go and stand with the rest of the 17 year olds literally just as the Reaping begins. After nearly falling asleep during the introduction video, I blame being woken up so early every day, I watch as our ugly Capitol Escort with his green-black waist length hair, white painted face with his lips painted black and his eyelids painted blue, cross the stage and reach into the girls bowl and pull out the name "Pearl Haders." For a moment I'm relieved that I won't be in the arena with her, but then I remember that someone could still volunteer for her. I wait nervously until the Escort finally decides that no one is going I volunteer for her and disappointedly thrusts his hand into the bottom of the boys bowl across the stage before letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. That is, until he walked up to the microphone and said the one name that I wasn't expecting him to say, Mine. I slowly made my way up to the stage while keeping a perfect poker face while on the inside hoping and praying that this is just a sick joke or that someone will volunteer for me, but the closed I got to the stage, the more my hopes faded until finally I was shaking her hand, sealing my fate. I was going to the arena one year early with Pearl Haders.

* * *

**There is chapter 3 everyone! Hope all of you enjoyed it! Did I do the Pearl Haders and Avarice Townshend okay?**


End file.
